


Wicked Games

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cuties, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Riding, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, set around s2, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I would like to file a shameless fanfic request where mick and ian are around 15/16 and got invited to a friend of there's slumber party and mick ends up riding ian under the covers on the floor? You can modify this as you please as long as it's based on the prompt lol. You're a fantastic author and i would love to see how this turns out whenever you get a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this up in the list cause I felt like writing it tonight :p  
> Thanks for the prompt & I hope y'all enjoy it!  
> Title: Wicked Games by The Weeknd. it goes right?

No one knows about Ian and Mickey, and that’s just how they wanted it, well, mostly Mickey, but Ian would do whatever Mickey wanted though, he doesn’t want to push him into anything he isn’t ready for.  
  
Ian’s family know that he’s gay but not that he’s with Mickey Milkovich, they just know that they’re best friends. Though, Lip is the only one who knows, but that’s only because Ian has never been good at hiding shit from his older brother.  
  
None of their friends know that they’re together, nor that Mickey is gay, though they know about Ian also. Their little clique consists of eight of them; Ian, Mickey, Lip, Mandy, Karen Jackson, Desi and Kylie (twin sisters), and Sully (Lip’s best friend who became friends with everyone else).  
  
To say they spend a lot of time all together would be an understatement. They don’t all have classes together (Lip, Mickey, Sully, and Karen are all in the same year, their sixteen), and the others (Ian, Mandy, and the twins) are all in the same year, their fifteen. Therefore, because they don’t all have classes together they spend all their time outside of classes together.  
  
They even try to have sleepovers once a month.  
  
All this doesn’t help Ian and Mickey find a lot of alone time.  
  
This time the sleepover is at Karen’s.  
  
All eight of the kids are sitting around in the living room, some on the sofas and some on the floor, as they all have a drink in their hand. Karen’s dad died a while ago and her mom, Sheila, is chill as fuck. She made the girls some fruity cocktails and the boys had some cold beers. And she left them to their own accord in the basement.  
  
Karen transformed the basement into her own space. What once was her father’s creepy fucking basement filled with clowns, was now a chill area. There wasn’t much, just a couple of sofas, a rug, a coffee table and a TV.  
  
They smoked a couple of joints and had a good buzz going. They were deciding what to play when Karen yelled out, “Spin the bottle!”  
  
Mickey groans and Ian lightly bumps his shoulder into his. He whispers to him so he’s the only one to hear, “What? You don’t want to kiss anyone but me?”  
  
“Fuck off, Gallagher,” Mickey says but Ian can see the small blush creeping up his pale skin.  
  
“We can’t play that shit,” Lip says. “Siblings in the room.”  
  
“Well, clearly the _siblings in the room_ ,” She says mocking him, “won’t kiss, unless you're into that shit.” With that Ian, Lip, Mickey, Mandy, and the twins all fake barfed everywhere. She continued, “So then if you land on your sibling you spin again.”  
  
“Yeah, fuck it, why not,” Desi says. “We all gotta get on the floor though.”  
  
They all arrange themselves so that they were sitting on the ground in a circle and that the siblings were next to each other (less chance of getting each other). The circle is Mandy, Mickey, Sully, Kylie, Desi, Lip, Ian, and Karen.  
  
Karen spins first and it lands on Kylie. She grins and they crawl to the middle and kiss over the beer bottle. Kylie’s bisexual (though, she’s said she’s more into girls than guys) and the two of them flirt constantly.  
  
Kylie spins next and it lands on Ian. They kiss and it’s his turn to spin. He spins it and it lands on Mickey.  
  
Everyone in the room lets out a chorus of “woo’s” and “ouuu’s”. Ian smirks at Mickey, and Mickey tells everyone to “Shut the fuck up” and crawls to the middle to meet Ian. They kiss and then Mickey spins. It lands on Ian again.  
  
Mickey’s about to spin again but Mandy stops him. “No, when it lands on the person you just kissed you’re supposed to kiss with tongue.”  
  
“What kind of a rule is that?” Mickey asks.  
  
“It’s how it is, now shut up and french, Ian,” Mandy says pushing Mickey.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and again, goes to the middle to meet a grinning Ian. Mickey shakes his head at him lightly before kissing him. Ian parts his lips and Mickey sneaks his tongue in. They lick and tease each other before pulling back and going back to their spots.  
  
Ian’s turn to spin again and it lands on between Mickey and Sully, but more so to Sully. They kiss and Ian can see Mickey looks pissed.  
  
Sully spins and it lands on Mandy. He says to Lip with a shrug, “Sorry, man.”  
  
They meet in the middle and kiss. Lip says loudly, “Dude, what the fuck! You just kissed my girl!” before breaking out into laughter alongside Sully.  
  
They continue to spin, basically all kissing each other, until they get tired of it and decide to play Kings Cup.  
  
  
By the end of the night (early morning since it’s like three am), everyone is passed out drunk on the basement floor or on the sofa, apart from Ian and Mickey.  
  
Mandy and Lip are cuddled up together near the sofa that Karen and Kylie are on, and Sully and Desi are not far from them.  
  
Ian and Mickey moved a bit away from them and are laying on their backs closer to the stairs. Heads on the pillow and arms above their heads.  
  
Mickey turns on his side to face Ian. The blanket that’s covering them (yes, they’re sharing a blanket, it was the only one left seeing as everyone else claimed the other ones) moves so Mickey fixes it over them before placing his hand on Ian’s stomach over his t-shirt.  
  
Ian glances at him as he moves his left arm down to take Mickey’s hand in his and intertwine their fingers over his stomach.  
  
Mickey squeezes his hand and Ian says quietly, “You okay?”  
  
“Hmm, yeah,” Mickey says.  
  
“You sure?” Ian pushes a little.  
  
“No,” Mickey says quieter than before.  
  
“You can tell me.” Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand again to let him know he’s there for him.  
  
Mickey sighs. “It’s stupid. I just don’t like that you and Sully kissed so many times… or at all.”  
  
Ian grins at him. He moves his right arm so that it’s under Mickey’s neck and pulls him closer. He kisses the top of Mickey’s head once. He looks back so he can look him in the eyes as the dim lighting from upstairs and the window downstairs seep through. “Getting a little protective there, Mick?”  
  
“Damn fuckin’ right,” Mickey says. “You’re mine.”  
  
“Mmm,” Ian hums in his ear. “I like you being possessive like this. It’s fucking hot.”  
  
Mickey moves up to lean on his elbow and over Ian. He ghosts his lips over Ian’s before moving to his ear. He whispers, “It turning you on? Me wanting you to myself? That I’m the only one who can kiss you?” he kisses his lips once. “The only one who can touch and suck on this nice,” he grabs Ian’s dick through his boxers under the blanket, “mm, nice, _hard_ dick.”  
  
“Fuck, Mick,” Ian moans softly near Mickey’s lips. Mickey straddles Ian’s hips and instantly Ian’s hands are gripping onto his hips and pulling him down.  
  
Mickey grins at Ian as he starts to roll his hips and grind down hard on Ian’s already hard dick. Mickey doesn’t stop until Ian’s silently begging to be inside of him.  
  
Mickey climbs back off of him so that they can both pull their boxers off. Mickey climbs back onto him and adjusts the throw cover back over their bodies. Ian pulls out the little bottle of lube he had in his jeans and slicks up a couple fingers. He preps Mickey quickly and sloppily before Mickey’s tearing into the condom and sliding it down Ian’s cock.  
  
As quietly as possible, Mickey lowers himself onto Ian’s dick. They both bite down onto their bottom lips as Mickey bottoms out. Ian grips onto his hips harder and Mickey begins to ride like no tomorrow. He’s moving up and down Ian’s shaft so slowly then slamming back down onto him.  
  
This is the quietest they’ve ever had to be and it was turning them on more than anything. Ian leans up and captures Mickey’s lips in a searing kiss. Ian sucks on Mickey’s bottom lip, nipping at it, as Mickey takes Ian’s top lip into his mouth.  
  
Ian wraps a hand around Mickey’s neglected, leaking cock and strokes it to the rhythm of Mickey’s movements.  
  
Ian hits Mickey’s sweet spot and he clenches hard on Ian’s cock pushing them over the edge. They’re completely silent, breathing into each others mouths, as they ride out their orgasms.  
  
Mickey moves off of Ian and they both lay there panting silently, of course. Mickey whispers in Ian’s ear for him to stay there as he puts his boxers back on and disappears upstairs with the used condom. He comes back down with a couple of tissues and wipes Ian clean before tossing them next to him and laying back down with him. Ian puts his boxers back on and pulls Mickey to him. He lays his head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat, hands intertwined on his stomach again.  
  
  
The next morning, Ian and Mickey wake up and see four pairs of eyes starring down at them.  
  
“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?” Mickey says loudly as he pulls away from Ian.  
  
Ian says in his sleepy fuck-me voice, “Could you guys be any fucking creepier?”  
  
“You owe me twenty bucks!” Lip yells from the sofa. Desi’s sitting with him trying to push his legs out of the way. She saw the two of them earlier before everyone else and couldn’t help but smile at them. The others hadn’t seen them so that’s why they were all watching them now.  
  
Sully groans in defeat. Ian and Mickey are sitting up now and Ian rolls his eyes. He says, “You already knew, don’t give him any money.”  
  
“Dude, what the fuck?!” Lip says to Ian at the same time as Sully says that to Lip.  
  
“You knew and didn’t tell me?!” Mandy yells as she whips around to face Lip.  
  
“Oh shit,” Lip says. He puts his arms up in defence and says, “He told me not to tell anyone!” pointing to Ian.  
  
She turns back to Ian and Mickey and kicks them both. They both grab their legs and back away from her. Mickey says, “Ow, what the fuck?”  
  
“You assholes! I’m your sister,” She says to Mickey. “And I’m your best friend,” She says to Ian. “How could you not tell me!?”  
  
“To be fair we didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t even tell Lip, he kinda just asked me and he got his confirmation in my lack of a response,” Ian says with a shrug.  
  
“I hate you both,” She says as she storms over to Lip. She punches him in the arm before plopping down in the armchair.  
  
For the next few minutes they were being grilled on their relationship. When and how they got together, are they official, etc.  
  
When the hundred and one questions seemed to have ended, Sully says to Mickey, “Sorry I kissed your boyfriend so many times.”  
  
They all laugh and Mickey says through his laughter, “Fuckin’ dick.”  
  
“Nah, that’s what you like to do,” He says with a wink.  
  
“What we did last night,” Ian mumbles and only Mickey hears him so he punches him in the arm and everyone asks what he said. Mickey just says, “Nothing,” and glares at Ian.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Nothing, don’t worry.”  
  
  
Ian and Mickey spend the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon with all their friends. And for the first time as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
